I Guess There Is An I In Team
by SpectacularSpider-Dork
Summary: After a battle in Manhattan, Spider-Man wonders if the whole solo-act thing is working out. Stronger, faster, villains are starting to show up in New York and he's not sure if he can do it on his own. When he gets an offer to join the Team because of his 'experience', he's all in. But does he have what it takes to keep up? Set in a world where Marvel and DC have always co-existed.
1. A Familiar Face

**The story's set around the end of YJ season 1 and the beginning of SSM season 1. Feel free to leave a review! This is just a little prologue so don't expect too much. Oh and keep in mind this is my first story. ;)**

**Disclamer: The Spectacular Spider-Man belongs to Sony and Marvel while Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. So basically no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**New York City, September 1st, 10:33 P.M.**

Rain poured down in the usually busy city of Manhattan. As thunder boomed overhead the lightning flashed to reveal a certain hero clad in red and blue on top of a skyscraper. Holding his arm in pain he spoke half to himself, "Okay, not how I pictured spending the last day of summer. But that's what I get for taking on a psycho. I mean, he's not even original!" the hero let go of his arm and stared at the figure across the roof nervously. The shady figure was dressed in black with a costume resembling the boy's own.

"Oh really? I'm the copycat? Funny. But I'm afraid there can only be one of us around here." The figure spoke mockingly.

"You're totally right. So why don't you give up the act and get your butt outta here?" The hero replied with his own insult.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Spider-Man" He threatened walking across the roof slowly.

Spider-Man's eyes widened and he stood ready to fight. The figure shot a red 'web' straight towards Spidey. "Fun times..." The hero said sarcastically.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. And I totally said not to expect too much! I'm open to ideas. And I'm making this up as I go along. So any ideas you wanna see happen? Go ahead and tell me! :)  
**


	2. Copycat

**I couldn't really wait for more reviews cause I'm pretty excited it with it being my first story and all. Oh by the way italics are thoughts. So here we go!**

* * *

**21 minutes earlier...**

* * *

**New York City, September 1st, 10:12 P.M.**

Using a special formula he had created at the beginning of his 'career,' Peter Parker, or recognized by more people as the Spectacular Spider-Man, swings through the city as rain began to fall lightly. "Y'know_ I wonder if they allow men in pajamas into the Pizza Hut." _Peter thought feeling slightly hungry. _"Nah. I don't even have any cash on me right now." _Spidey shook his head to clear his mind as he noticed a man running out of an alleyway screaming. "Well there's something to do." he stated aloud as he landed in front of the man. "Hey! Mind telling me why you're runnin?" Spider-Man asked as the man ran towards him frantically. He had a bit of a mustache and a terrible taste in clothing; yellow pants and a tweed jacket. "Uh slow down du-" Spider-Man was cut off by being shoved out of the way. "Hey! Watch it!" He called after him although the man paid no attention to him. Spider-Man sighed irritably and walked into the alley expecting a regular thug; oh but was he wrong. A man in a suit that looked almost exactly like his but black stood in front of him. Spider-Man stood in silence deeply confused. After a second or two the athletic looking man spoke up.

"You must be the mythical Spider-Man people keep confusing me with." The figure said casually.

"You must be the wanna-be no one's heard about." Peter replied clearly thinking he was just some dude in a costume.

"Wanna-be? Kid I've been around longer than you," The man replied with a slight hint of irritation, "now why don't you step aside and let me finish off my target?"

"Oooh a murderer! Can I punch you in the face? Pleaaasssee?" Spidey joked.

"Assassin," He corrected Spider-Man, "and clearly you're a vigilante. Not a very bright one at that. So I'll give you a chance to back off now before I kick your teeth in." He threatened.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'm not going anywhere Mr...?" Spider-Man said hoping to get a name.

"Black Spider." Black Spider stated plainly before adding, "Now lets fight, I'll enjoy testing your skills, if you have any." Black Spider taunted. Spider-Man made the first move, running along the side of the alley-wall and making a spinning kick towards Black Spider's face, although he dodged it by back-flipping onto a dumpster. "Oooh. Pretty good." Black Spider admitted before leaping into the air towards Spider-Man. Spidey countered his attack by tackling him through air before he could make his move. They slammed into the wall and Peter back-flipped onto the opposite wall and shot webs towards him. Black Spider easily crawled out of the way and caught Spider-Man by surprise by launching his own webs; pinning him to the wall by his hands. Black Spider leaped across and got in a few punches before being kicked in the face. Spidey used the time he was given to rip his hands free. They stood face to face on opposite sides of the alley.

"I have to say the same! You're good! You could be my sidekick!" Peter quipped.

"Hilarious. But I've already got my own team. They're called the 'Ones with good jokes.'" He joked back.

"Nice comeback. Not." Spider-Man replied. Black Spider used the time Spidey started talking to climb up the wall and onto a rooftop. "Hey! Not fair!" Spider-Man called after him as he began to climb the wall himself. As he made it to the rooftop he witnessed Black Spider leaping from building to building while showing off. Spider-Man followed sparing the time it would take to show off by chasing as fast as he could. The rain was now pouring and even with his adhesive abilities he found it hard to keep his footing on the drenched rooftops. As he got up to him Black Spider stood ready to fight in the new change of scenery. Spider-Man threw the first punch but Black Spider dodged and grabbed his arm, twisting it sharply. "AGH!" Spider-Man screamed in pain but before he could get his arm free from Black Spider's grip he was thrown into an air conditioning unit. Rain poured down in the usually busy city of Manhattan. Holding his arm in pain Peter spoke half to himself, "Okay, not how I pictured spending the last day of summer. But that's what I get for taking on a psycho. I mean, he's not even original!" Spidey let go of his arm and nervously stared at Black Spider standing across the roof.

"Oh really? I'm the copycat? Funny. But I'm afraid there can only be one of us around here." Black Spider spoke mockingly.

"You're totally right. So why don't you give up the act and get your butt outta here?" Spider-Man replied with his own insult.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Spider-Man" He threatened walking across the roof slowly.

Spider-Man's eyes widened and he stood ready to fight. Black Spider shot a red 'web' straight towards Spidey. "Fun times..." The hero said sarcastically. He dodged the web and pulled on it sending Black Spider flying across the roof. Spider-Man made a punch to his face and managed to crack one of the lenses on his mask. Black Spider stumbled backwards dizzily. Spidey took this chance to kick him in the chest. He made an attempt to kick him again but Black Spider countered it by grabbing Peter's leg and slamming him into the ground. Spidey groaned in pain and got up just in time to move out of the way of a kick. With Peter feeling a little dazed, Black Spider leg cannoned him off the roof. Spider-Man quickly recovered by web-slinging back towards the building to catch a glimpse of Black Spider web-slinging away from the building. "Such... a copycat..." He said aloud while pursuing him. Black Spider goes into another alley and Spider-Man turns around the corner as quick as he can to see nothing. Black Spider had escaped. Spider-Man lands in his signature position and looks around the alley for some sort of passageway. Nothing. "How?" Spider-Man asked, deeply confused.

* * *

**Queens, New York, September 1st, 10:57 P.M.**

After the fight with Black Spider and the lecture form Aunt May for being out past ten, Peter Parker felt sleep was getting increasingly inviting. He sat at the kitchen table eating spaghetti while staring out the window at the rain. Aunt May, noticing the bruise on the secret vigilante's arm, came over worriedly and started looking at his arm. "Peter, what happened to your arm?" She asked, snapping Peter out of his daze.

"Oh, that. Uh... slipped." Peter answered.

"It doesn't look like something you'd get from slipping." She stated.

"It was the floor... It was very hard." The boy replied feeling like a dork.

"If you say so. But please be more careful." May asked and continued to wash dishes.

"You know I could do those for you right?" Peter said, changing the subject.

"Oh no you can't. You're still a boy." She answered his question.

Peter ignored the statement as he finished eating and put his plate in the sink. "Thanks for the food. I'm heading to bed now." He stated and tiredly walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and let himself fall onto his bed. He managed to push his shoes off him with his own two feet and fell asleep, feeling that he could sleep for days.

* * *

**Next chapter finished! Feels good. Remember to leave a review and what you want to see happen next. ;) **

**Replies to reviews:**

**KINGREADER: Yeah. It's all after a year of being Spider-Man. And he's only faced thugs so far. So it's a new experience. And sure. I'll give it two chapters or so before he joins the Team. Sound good?**


End file.
